The rest of my life with you
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: Spencer and Aria promised to spend the rest of their life together. Under any circumstances.


**Hey readers, so this is a Sparia one shot that I thought of one day and wrote. I really enjoyed writing it even if it left me emotionally exhausted. The ending might be a bit confusing, so if it is then you can go back and re-read it and see if you understand. If you don't, you can always PM me :) Okay, I hope you guys enjoy the story. And if you read it, please review it :) Reviews make me day :)**

* * *

The world was silent as memories rushed through her mind. First, was a memory of her and Spencer in her living room, laughing and cuddling under a blanket while watching The Proposal.

Then it was the memory of her and Spencer holding hands while walking at the park. They were walking and admiring the beautiful and colourful flowers when Spencer stopped them both and attached her lips softly yet forcefully to her own.

Next memory was one of her and Spencer lying down on the grass while looking up at the sky laughing and trying to guess what animal each cloud was shaped as.

Finally, the last memory of Spencer crawled through her mind; the memory she so desperately wanted to forget.

She could, to this day, remember that day clearly. It was a cloudy and rainy day. Her and Spencer had decided to spend the day inside and just cuddle while watching a movie. She remembered knocking on Spencer's door and finding it unlocked. She realized the whole house was dark and the only light that was on was coming from upstairs. She followed the light and saw that it was coming from Spencer's bathroom.

The memory continued to her opening the bathroom door and seeing the mess that was inside. She remembered seeing Spencer's body covered in bloodied water. She remembered the mess of shattered glass on the bathroom floor. She remembered her own earth shattering screams as she yelled at her girlfriend's body, begging her to wake up. She remembered begging herself to wake up from the horribly vivid nightmare that she was having.

Two months and a funeral later, Aria Montgomery sat at Spencer Hastings's grave. Spencer Hastings, the love of her life and the girl who chose to end her own life instead of spending it with her.

She was sitting silently for a long time as the memories, which she would do anything to forget, rushed through her mind.

Two hours later, Aria had finally gotten the courage to ask the question that has been torturing her for months. "Why did you leave me Spencer?"

"I don't know what to do without you Spencer. I've been lost and I've been a mess since you left me."

"Why?" she cried. "Why did you leave me Spence? In your letter, you said that you were tired. You said that you were tired of living. Tired of living a life where no one appreciated you and no one was proud of you. You wrote that you couldn't handle the pressure of needing to be perfect anymore." She paused as she tried to calm herself.

"But Spencer!" she yelled. "Why couldn't you realize that _I _appreciated you? That _I _was proud of you! I was proud of how successful you were! I admired how intelligent you were. I was proud of how you aced every test and final in senior year. I was extremely proud of you when you got accepted to Princeton. I was proud of everything you did. you were perfect in my eyes Spencer!"

"Why wasn't that enough for you?" she screamed. "Why?! Why did you have to leave Spencer? WHY?" She cried out to the gravestone.

She looked up at the sky through her tear blurred vision. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone bright in the sky. She faintly heard noises of the world that continued around her.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. "Spencer?" Aria asked without thinking. She so desperately needed Spencer back.

Aria turned around to see who's behind her. Behind her, stood Spencer in a bright white dress that flowed around her graciously. "Aria" whispered Spencer.

"Spencer?" Aria asked again in complete shock. Was she seeing things? Has she lost it enough to start hallucinating her dead girlfriend?

She stood up to face Spencer. "Baby doll..." whispered Spencer. At that, Aria began to cry yet again. Baby doll was Spencer's nickname for her.

"Sweetie.. please don't cry" Spencer begged. "Your tears are way too precious baby." Why did you leave me Spencer?" Aria cried out. "Honey, I am so sorry. I really did not want to put you through this much pain. You have to understand that. It's a cruel, cruel world and I just wasn't strong enough to survive its cruelty. But you Aria, you can! You're strong. You're the strongest person I have ever met. I always admired your strength. I even wished that I was as strong as you are... but I wasn't. Baby girl, you have to know that this wasn't your fault. You have to move on. Move on Aria. Please.. for me." Spencer had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were begging Aria to let her go but Aria wasn't going to give up so easily.

As Spencer began to walk away, in hope that Aria could finally let her go, Aria whispered "Spencer, please take me with you." Spencer turned around to see Aria getting up and following her. "I can't stay here without you Spence. I was only strong because I had you with me. I need you here.. with me. I need your strong arms around me. I need your soft lips on my body. I need you beside me Spencer. We promised to be with each other until the end of time. You may have broken that promise but I won't. Please.. just take me with you. I need you Spencer.. I really do."

Aria was not even able to see Spencer's reaction because of her tears. "Aria.. please don't. You can't come with me. You need to stay here. You need to live. You need to make me proud baby doll."

"I mean it Spence. Please..." Spencer looked at Aria's face. She had tears falling out of her eyes, yet she was still able to see the seriousness and determination in her eyes.

Finally, Spencer surrendered. She put out her hand to Aria and Aria took it. Spencer pulled her into her and Aria instantly melted into Spencer's embrace. As the two girls hugged, a loud noise was heard from far away but neither girls tried to look for the source.

When Spencer pulled out of the embrace, she held on tightly onto Aria's hands. The two then walked away into the sunset hand in hand to continue their life together, just as they promised; leaving Spencer's grave surrounded by colourful flowers and Aria's body lying on it with a gun within her hand's reach.

* * *

**So here it is :) I hope you guys enjoyed the story :) please review xx**


End file.
